A freewheel clutch according to the preamble of claim 1 is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,164 B2. This freewheel clutch has a sliding disk having a leg bearing against the inner clamping track, a leg bearing against the outer clamping track and a middle section connecting the legs. Formed inside the middle section is a bend which is directed axially inward and which strengthens one of the legs of the sliding disk. This is intended to avoid elastic deformations of the sliding disk during operation of the freewheel clutch.